Something Special
by SL919
Summary: *soren919 in association with Shailene101*....Amy and Ricky go back to band camp for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Band Camp

**Dearly beloved readers:** Shailene101 and I have decided to join forces and write a new collaboration story about Amy and Ricky going back to band camp. Just know that there will be no John custody battle in this story. So, we hope that you enjoy and please don't forget to _**REVIEW.**_

**Disclaimer****: **We don't own Secret Life.

_**Something Special**_

**By: **soren919 in association with Shailene101

**Chapter 1**

**Back to Band Camp**

**

* * *

**

**Amy's POV**

Finally, it's he last week of 10th grade. This year hasn't been that exciting. Well, sort of…….oh, who am I kidding?! This year had been just as "exciting" as last year. I mean, I am a teenage mother trying to balance school, work, and an adorable baby. And on top of that, I broke up with the one guy I knew loved me throughout it all, but I came to soon find out that he was a jealous, cheating, loser, and to top it off, he slept with the slut next door. And then, I meet a really nice guy named Jimmy. He was cute, charming, and polite, but he didn't call me back all because he found a condom in my purse…I mean really, a condom? And then, there was the father of my baby, bad-boy-turned-daddy, Ricky. He was my first high school crush, and the first and only guy I slept with. Now we have a baby boy named John, and to top _that_ off, we made out all because I wanted to "practice" kissing with him. But we both know that it wasn't practicing by the time we finished. If my year hasn't been "exciting", then I don't know what "exciting" is. I was interrupted out of my daydream by the bell ringing. I grabbed my bag and quickly walked down to the band room and gazed at the bulletin board. I quickly scanned it not paying attention to it and was about to turn away when a poster caught my attention. It read: _Band Camp Extravaganza. All band members are required to attend. _I re-read that exactly 12 times. "Are…you…serious?" I said yanking the poster down. I briskly walked to Mr. Dawson, our director, and held the poster up. "Is this true, or are you just playing one of your jokes."

"Hello, Miss Juergens. It's nice to see you too." he said smiling. I glared at him. "Yes, Amy. This is a mandatory trip, but it's only three days. I'm sure you can tough it out for three days." He said walking off. I turned around in his direction.

"But…I…I can't…" I said trailing off looking down.

"Why?" I heard a deep voice say. I turned around to see Ricky leaning against the wall.

"Because…Richard. That is where…" I stopped. I started to blush. I looked up at Ricky and he was smirking….gosh, I hated when he did that whenever I got embarrassed. "I wouldn't be smirking. You can't go either." I said looking back up at him. His smirk slowly faded.

"Why can't I go?" Ricky asked standing straight up. "We aren't married, Amy. And you can't tell me where I can and can't go." He said looking a little angry. I retreated feeling a bit scared. "Sorry." He said looking away. I hated when we had these awkward moments. They just take us two steps back.

"I need help taking care of _our_ son. I need you, Ricky." I whispered as I looked into his brown eyes. I showed innocence and desperation because I really didn't want to go back and make the same…error…again. Although that couldn't possibly happen because I've become more…responsible since then, and I'm not as naïve as I was either, I've grown up.

"John can stay with your mom. It's just for three days, Ames. I think we should go." He said placing an arm on my shoulder. I hated when he'd try to make me change my mind about things, because it usually works. Just look at our son.

"I'll think about it." I said leaving the room. I walked to my locker and opened it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore my hair long and straight and I didn't wear makeup or anything. There was a tube of lip gloss and scrunches at the bottom of my locker with a note from Ashley that read: _Hey Amy, I bought this for you because you've been complaining lately about your look…so yeah, it cost $5.00 so you can just leave that in my locker when you feel like it (like, today). Oh, yeah, I also bought you some hair scrunches so you can change your hair….it's boring. And I also put some scissors in there just in case you're thinking of doing something drastic to your hair…haha…just kidding, although you would look very funny and I would laugh very hard if you happened to cut your hair. Anyways, this is getting too long and we don't even talk this much at one time, so yeah…see ya!_ I grabbed the lip gloss and I put some on my lips. I didn't put as much on as Adrian, but just enough where you could tell that I had it on. I took the hair scrunches and put my hair in an up-do that I kind of actually liked. "This is the new Amy, and the world had better watch out." I said shutting my locker.

"Who's the new Amy?" Ricky asked appearing behind my locker. I jumped a little.

"Don't scare me like that." I said holding my chest and smiling at my own reaction.

"Sorry." He said returning the smile. "So who is this new Amy?" He said again.

"Me. Don't you notice the difference." I asked as he glanced at me. He looked me up and down and then when he got to my face he just stared.

"Hm…there is something different about you. I like what you've done with your hair. And yeah, you added lip gloss to the makeover too, huh."

"Yes I did, and I actually quite like it. It tastes like strawberry." I said.

"Really? Let me try." He said leaning in. I laughed and pushed him back. I guess this was our joke of the day because he started laughing too.

"The new Amy." He said yet again. I guess he really liked the changes, and you know what, I was beginning to like them more and more.

"Yes. I am the new Amy, and I do what I want"

"So you'll go to camp?" He asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said while dialing my mom's cell phone number. There were three rings before she answered.

"Amy? Why are you calling me during school?" She asked me

"Sort of a study hall in band, but you won't believe this. Mr. Dawson is making us go back to band camp for three days for a, how does he put it, a "Band Camp Extravaganza". So I need you to watch John this weekend, so that I can go." I said not taking my eyes from Ricky the whole time. I don't know. Lately we've been "flirting" a lot. Since our breakups, things have just gotten better for us, and I like it this way because I hate when we fight.

"Is Ricky going? Is he going too?"

"Yeah, Mom. Ricky is going too. That's why I need you to watch John for the weekend."

"Well, ok, Amy. Just be careful." She said warily.

"Mom…I'll be 100% ok. I promise." I said assuring her.

"Ok, then I'll watch John for the weekend. Now go back to class."

"Thanks, Mom. Talk to you later." I said hanging up. "I guess we'd better pack, given that it is Thursday and we leave tomorrow." I said as we started to walk back to the band room.

"Yeah we can, after school's done in about…2 hours? Hey, I'll race ya to the band room." He said beginning to walk faster.

"Oh, it's on." I said running after him.

*After School*

I went to pick John up from the day care, and then the two of us went shopping at the mall because I needed new clothes to bring on the trip. I wasn't trying to impress anybody, I just wanted new clothes to go with my new look. I picked out about 7 new outfits (gotta love sales right?). One was a yellow strapless sundress with white flowers and a white jacket to go over my shoulders and white flats. That was my favorite outfit. Then, there was the more formal outfit. It was a black spaghetti-strapped dress that puffed at the waistline and had a gold waist tie; I bought a pair of gold pumps to go with it. I didn't know if I was gonna need it or not, but I really liked it. John was beginning to get tired, so we left. I buckled him in and we drove towards the house. As I came to a red light, Lady Gaga's song, _Telephone_, began to play on the radio. I turned it up and started dancing and singing to it.

_Stop calling_

_Stop calling_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop calling _

_Stop calling_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

Then I hear the sound of a car horn next to me. I look up and I see Ricky laughing at me. I started to turn bright red1. I turned the music down and rolled down my window. "Nice moves." He says beginning to stop laughing. I roll my eyes and drive off. I get to my driveway and Ricky pulls in behind me. "Speed Racer." He says approaching my car and getting John out the backseat. His face lights up when he sees his father. It always does. "Here, you take John in and I'll get your bags." He said handing John over to me. I take him and go upstairs to my room.

**Ricky's POV**

As I was getting Amy's bags out of the car, I happen to come across a Victoria Secret bag. I can't help but wonder what's in it. I was conflicted at that point, and I didn't know whether or not I should look in the bag, or just take the bags in. Just like in those cartoons, I pictured the angel and the devil sitting on my shoulder saying, "Look in the bag, she'll never notice."

"Yes, she will, they always find out."

"Do it."

"Don't do it."

"She'll never know."

"But, _you'll_ know."

"Do it!"

"Don't do it!"

Ugh! I opened the bag and looked inside and just saw some body lotion and perfume and stuff. "It's just perfume." I said to myself. But as I was about to close the bag, there was something that caught my eye at the bottom of the bag….and it was a piece of lingerie. "Oh…my…gosh." I thought. I can't even say the thoughts that were going through my head. Then I quickly stashed them back in the bottom of the bag before she came back out wondering why I was taking so long.

"So you are sleeping with her." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see the saddened face of Adrian Lee.

"Adrian, even if me and Amy were having sex, that's none of your business. We're broken up." I said turning back around.

"Then, why else would she be buying lingerie. I saw them Ricky." She said turning me around.

"Ok, you might have seen them, but I didn't even know about them. Plus, Amy and I are just friends. And we just became that, so you need to mind your own business, Adrian. We're through and as much as it hurts to say it, we are."

"Go have sex with Amy."

"Go have sex with Ben."

"Go to hell."

"You first." I said getting in her face. She backed up shaking her head fighting back tears. "Adrian, I'm…" I tried to say, but before I knew it, she ran back to her house and slammed the door.

"Is everything alright?" Amy said walking slowly behind me.

"Um, yeah. Just some me and Adrian drama, as usual." I said trying to blow it off. I lifted all the bags out of her trunk and began to walk towards her door.

"Oh, here, let me help you with those." She said taking a few bags away from me.

"Thanks." I said. "You know what Amy. I want this to be a good trip for us. Drama free. I want us to become better friends…for the sake of John." I said smiling. A real smile.

"I was thinking the same thing." She said putting the bags down. She held out her hand, and I followed suit. We shook hands and smiled at each other.

"This could be the start of something big."

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed and _DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW_ :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Telephone

**Dearly beloved readers:** Shailene101 and I would like to thank you for the reviews. We love to read them, and they inspire us to right more. F.Y.I, the Adrian/Ben pregnancy thing will take place in this story because it will evolve as time goes on. So, yet again, we hope that you enjoy and please don't forget to _**REVIEW.**_

**Disclaimer:**We don't own Secret Life.

_**Something Special**_

**By:**soren919 in association with Shailene101

**Chapter 2**

**Telephone**

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I bought an early pregnancy test after school and took it back home. I used it and begin to pace the bathroom thinking to myself,_ how could I let this happen_. As the role model of practicing safe sex, I laughed at girls who got themselves into this…including Amy. In fact, I got in this situation trying to get back at _her_, but the only person I ended up getting was myself. To be honest, I didn't care about anything except hurting her, just like she hurt me. She kissed the guy I loved and I raised the stakes by sleeping with the guy she loved. And then, I saw Ricky with her lingerie last night. That made it all worse, because he claims that they just kissed. I knew that it was a lie the whole time! But back to the situation I'm in right now. I could be pregnant because of my stupid decision to sleep with Ben. It's not that I didn't like having sex with Ben, he might even give Ricky a run for his money, but it was with the wrong intentions. And Ben is a good friend of mine. I think I really hurt him, but I might hurt him even more with this news…if it's bad news that is. But hopefully we will be able to work things out…if I am pregnant. And I can only hope he will be there for me, just like Ricky's there for Amy. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing. Then, I looked down at the little strip and up at the mirror. I tried to keep myself from crying, but at 17, the last thing I wanted to see was that little pink plus sign. I put my back against the wall and slid down it. Hot tears began to pour down my face. I didn't know what I was gonna do. A baby at 17…the only other person who I knew who went through this was Amy, and I can't tell her that I was pregnant. After all, I was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby, and she _had_ my ex-boyfriend's baby. This was just way too much…way, way too much. I had to tell Ben though. He was the father of mybaby, and I had to tell him now. I decided to call him.

"Ben," I said in a low tone, "can you meet me at the Dairy Shack in about twenty minutes?"

"Um, sure. Is there something wrong?" He said frantically. I sighed heavily.

"Sort of." I said closing my phone before he could answer. I hopped in my car and drove over to the Dairy Shack. I sat in my car and waited for Ben to come. It was about five minutes later that I saw his car pull in and park next to mine. I looked at him as he hopped out of his car and got into the passenger seat of mine.

"You said that something was wrong." He said breathing unsteadily. "Is it about when we had sex? Did I give you something?" He said. I laughed a small bit.

"Ben, you were a virgin. You can't give me anything."

"Then what's wrong…worst case scenario is that the condom broke and…………………Adrian?" He asked glancing down at my stomach. I nodded at him and he turned his head and looked out the windshield. I looked ahead too, and we stayed that way for about ten minutes. "How could this have happened?" He said shaking his head.

"Well, Ben. You have had condoms for like 5 years, and haven't used them, so when you used it, it was deteriorated and crappy. I didn't say anything because I was on birth control and this couldn't happen. But I changed pills, so my body had no defense against getting pregnant, therefore my pregnancy." I said flustered.

"Wow." Was all he could say. I looked over at him. I wasn't mad at him…more at myself. But I can't help but get mad at him too because what retard has a condom for over a few months or so…I'd throw it out after 3 weeks let alone how long he had it.

"Is it too much to handle? Ben, this is partly your fault!" I screamed.

"My fault?"

"Yes! Who keeps condoms that long? Off brand, cheap, old condoms!!"

"Someone who was prepared!" He yelled back.

"Well, not prepared enough!! I'm pregnant because of you!"

"You're the one who changed birth control and had sex! You're the one who came to _my_ car and seduced me! You're the one who was jealous of Amy and Ricky when they just…kissed! You are a hypocrite, Adrian! You know what? Do whatever the hell you want to." He said getting out and slamming the door. I saw him as he sped off and down the road. I opened my mouth to curse him, but the only thing that came out was a cry. I broke down. His words stabbed me like knives. And the worst part about it was that it was true. I put my hand on my stomach. It was flat right now, but I knew it wouldn't be for long…

**Amy's POV**

Ricky and I sat next to each other on the bus ride to camp. It's about an hour out of Valley Glen and we were almost there. It was only 4:30, so it was still kinda early in the day. "Ricky?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Um…did you happen to see some lingerie in that Victory Secret bag, and don't lie to me because I knew you were out at the car for a long time." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sort of…sorry." He said smirking a little. "But _new_ Amy, why would you ever need it?" He asked raising an eyebrow to match mine. I don't know why I bought it. It was on sale and I just bought it because…well, I wanted to. It gave me a…sexier…edge and it's not like I was ever gonna wear it for anyone. I just wanted to buy it.

"Well, I bought it because…" I was interrupted by Mr. Dawson…thank God.

"Band students…band students…and band students…we are almost there. And I just want to tell you some things about the cabins. They have recently renovated them, and they are now like mini apartments with 2 bedrooms per cabins, one bedroom with a television and full sized bed, and one bedroom with two bunk beds. They have a bathroom, a small living room, a small kitchen, and a small eating area. You'll be glad to know that because last year, one of our fellow students was scared to death by a cockroach in the old cabins." He said. We all looked around at each other perplexed.

"Just…just kidding." He said trying to break the awkward silence. "Anyways. We have assigned lists of who's rooming with whom, and our chaperones are passing those out right now." He said sitting back down. "Oh, also." He said standing up again. "The schedule goes as this: From now to about 5:30 you have free time to unpack and what not, at 5:45; we are meeting at the band room to practice till about 7:00 or so, there will be refreshments. From 7:00 to 10:00 we are having a Welcome Back Dance where dinner will be served. From 10:00 to 11:00 you will have another free time, but it will be in your cabins. At this point, no girls in guys' cabins and vice versa…lights out at 11:00. Tomorrow, breakfast is in the cafeteria from 9:00 to 10:00; then, we practice for about a half an hour before we have a performance at 10:45 for a local high school. Then at noon, we will have a small 15 minute break before we perform for another high school. Then we will go to a local carnival for the rest of the day. Sounds fun right? We return to the camp at about 10:00…lights out at 11:00. Sunday, at 10:00 we will have breakfast till 11:00. Pack up and head to the buses by noon, and we should arrive back home at about 1-ish. Don't ask how we can afford all of this…it just happened. And if you forget anything, along with room assignments will be a mini schedule…don't lose it or you'll just be lost." He said sitting back down. Ricky and I exchanged looks before a chaperone came over to give us our room assignments. _Thank goodness I brought that new dress I bought. _I thought to myself

"Ricky, you'll be rooming with Jack, Michael, Josh, and Sam. Here's the schedule." She said handing Ricky a piece of paper. "Oh, here is the dress code too." She said handing him another piece of paper."

"Joy." Ricky replied reading through the two pieces of paper.

"And Amy, you'll be rooming with Amber, Chelsea, Michelle, and Brittney. Here's the schedule and your dress code sheet." She said as she handed me the papers and walking away.

"Great, I got the same people as last year." I said happily. I knew these girls and being in a room with them made me feel more relieved about this trip than ever. Let alone coming with Ricky.

"Well, have fun." He said standing up as the bus parked. I watched him grab his stuff and walk off the bus, but not before glancing at me and smirking. I could help but smile back. Then I got up and followed suit, walking over to the girls in my room. I dropped my bag and hugged all of them.

"We have some serious catching up to do." Amber said.

"Ok, everyone. Come here so you can get your room keys!" Mr. Dawson shouted over the crowd of band students. Everyone got their keys, took their bags and walked to their cabins. When we got to our cabins, we were shocked. They were so nice and cozy. I loved everything about it. It was just so peaceful, and exactly what I needed this weekend.

"These are really nice." Michelle said. She and Amber were my best friends at camp last year, although we really didn't talk much at school.

"I'll be back girls, I'm going to go to the room to unpack." I said heading to the large bedroom. The girls let me have it because they knew I was under a lot of stress. They're the best! I put my bag on the bed and opened it when I noticed I forgot my purse in the living room. I was going to get it when I heard them mention my name. I tiptoed down the hallway and listened in.

"I heard that Amy and Ricky did it last time we were at band camp. I even heard that she had a baby." Amber said. I was about to go in and say something when I heard Michelle talk.

"I heard she had an abortion. Looks like sweet Amy isn't so sweet, guys." Michelle said while the others snickered. I was hurt that my "friends" were talking to me behind my back. Then I heard a knock at the door. I came from the hallway to answer the door. I looked them all down before I answered. I opened the door to see Ricky checking his breath in his hands. I laughed as he looked up. He smiled…a real smile.

"Hey, Amy. I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk, so we could…you know, talk?" He said nervously. I always thought it was so cute when he got nervous which wasn't too often, so the times he did get nervous, I relished in the moment.

"Sure." I said getting up. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

"Bye, ladies." Ricky said closing the door. I heard giggles escape out of their mouths before the door was completely closed. "So how are things?" Ricky asked as we proceeded towards the lake.

"I guess things have been ok."

"So are you excited about summer coming up?"

"Yeah, I am; especially since we're going on a family vacation to Hilton Head. My dad is pretty excited to golf." I said laughing a little.

"Well, that sounds like fun." Ricky said as we got to the lake. There was a little bench looking out towards the lake, so we sat down and just stared at the lake. "Two years ago, we sat on this very bench, the same night John was conceived."

"Yeah, a lot has happened since then." I said smiling. "Ricky, I'm glad that John is here. I really am. He makes me happy, and I can tell that he makes you happy too." I said smiling at him.

"I'm glad that you're letting me be a part of his life. After he was born, I was so afraid that you wouldn't let me see him because you would be so mad at me for everything." He said not removing his gaze from me.

"I would never do that. Ricky, for so long I was mad at you. I wanted to get as far away from you as possible and just raise John by myself. But I realized that John deserves to have his father in his life. So don't worry. I won't take him away from you. I never will." I said assuring him.

"Amy, it's not just that. I'll be a senior next year, and then I'll be going to college. You want to go to Julliard after you graduate…so I was thinking, since it was in New York, I was gonna apply for a college in New York so that I could be close to you and John. I don't think I want it any other way." He said taking my hand.

"Ricky…that's great!" I said hugging him. We slowly separated and I looked into his eyes. The sun hit them in a way that made them shine. They captured me just like they captured me two years ago. I moved my face close to his as our lips approached.

"Dammit." He said and pulled back.

"What? What's wrong, Ricky." I said concernedly. "I thought that this was what you wanted."

"I'm sorry, Amy. This is what I want, believe me. But we just can't right now. There is just too much going on. There are things that have to be said between you, Adrian, Ben, and I, and now's just not the right time. There are some loose ends that need to be cut and there are things that have to be straightened out. I'm not gonna lie, Amy. I want to kiss you right now…I just…can't." He said looking at me deeply. And for once, I didn't fight back. I just nodded and agreed.

"Amy!" I heard Michelle say about 50 feet behind me. I looked back at her. "We gotta go to practice! You too, Ricky!" She said running back to the cabin. I rolled my eyes at that fake bitch.

"We'll all talk when we get back…let's just enjoy our time here." Ricky said standing up. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. I laughed and grabbed it and we ran towards the band room. We got there in about 5 minutes and I was winded because we ran the whole time. I ran into the building and sat down in a chair. There were a few people there, but we still had about 10 minutes before it started. Ricky sat next to me and we chatted for a few minutes. The rest of the girls in my room came in, and I gave them an odd look as to say, _I know you were talking about me_ or _I heard you_.

"Hey, Amy…Ricky." Amber said smiling and walking over to the table to get some lemonade. I wanted to walk over to her and throw that lemonade in her face, but that would be wrong…so I refrained from doing it. Mr. Dawson came in and told us to go prepare ourselves and get our instruments ready, so we did. Ricky didn't have anything to get ready since he just had to get his drum sticks, but I had to get my big French horn from the back of the room. Ugh, I love playing it, but I hate carrying it.

"I'll get that for you." Ricky said coming over to get my French horn. I smiled at him, and he smile at me and then his words came back into my head: _…we just can't right now._ I sighed and quickly wiped the smile off of my face…someday.

"Ok, now that you're all prepared, I'm going to ask a few our first chair band students to play their solos, and then we're going to perform as a group. Ricky, you will be first." Mr. Dawson boomed over the microphone. Ricky smiled at me and went on stage. He sat down and started his drum solo. I admired the way he played drums. The base of the drum matched the beat of my heart every time he played. And the thing was that he looked into my eyes when he played. He never took his eyes off of me, and it made me feel…special. And it made it harder to refrain myself from wanting to just grab his shirt and kiss him. I've never felt the strongly about him before, but things are changing between us. We are really good friends, and I want to be more than friends. He does too, but he's right. We can't do this right now as everything is going on in our lives. He finished playing and he came back down and sat next to me. I put my hand up to give him a high five and he looked at it. He looked at it, then at me, then back at it, then back at me. He started to laugh and gave me a high five. I laughed back and it was awkward because everyone was looking at us, but we didn't stop laughing. It was like we were in our own little world…and sometimes, I just wish it could be like that all the time. Us in our own world (with John of course).

"Amy…can you please come up and perform your solo?" Mr. Dawson said. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I giggled and went up to play my French horn.

*Later*

"Ok, now students…It's time for the dance. Go put on your best clothes, and head to the gymnasium for the dance." Mr. Dawson said leaving the room.

"Amy. We don't have to be dating to go out on a friendly date." Ricky said standing up.

"Mr. Underwood. Are you asking me out?" I said crossing my arms.

"Why, yes I am Ms. Jeurgens." He said taking my hand. He kissed it and I could feel my breathing shorten. "Ricky…wait. Remember? We can't do this?" I said reminding him.

"Amy, it's a friendly dance. After all we've been through, we can't go to a simple band dance as friends? Or as…as two people who like each other and want to take things…very slow until things get straightened out?" He asked. All I could do was nod very quickly. He smiled at me and walked me to my cabin. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes." He said placing a light kiss on my cheek, and then walked away. I quickly showered and curled my hair in my room. I curled it so much, that it looked like Adrian's hair for a minute. I laughed when I finished and combed out some of the curls…now, it was perfect. I put my makeup on and slid into my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. The girls were back when I got out of the room and some of them had decided not to go, but just have a girl time. Amber and Michelle were the only ones that went, and they were already dressed and about to head out.

"Oh, Amy. Do you want to walk with us?" Amber asked.

"Two things. One, Ricky asked me out and he'll be hear shortly, and two, I'm allergic to bitch." I said shocking my own self. "I heard you all talking about me. You don't even know the whole story, and you know what? I'm not going to tell you. So, no. I don't want to walk to the dance with you." I said. Just as I finished, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and the site I saw made my mouth fall agape. Ricky was in a black suit, a white button down shirt, and a gold tie to match the gold tie in my dress. "How'd you…" I pointed at his tie.

"I saw your outfit when I got your bags out." He said smiling. He took my hand and kissed it again. This new Ricky…romantic, charming, suave…was really someone that I could get to know better. We held hands as we walked to the gym. We laughed and talked the entire time, and it was only five minutes. We walked through the doors and all eyes were on us. We sat down at a table with a few people we knew. Lady Gaga's _Telephone_ was playing in the background and suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Ben's name. That's when the lyrics, _Stop calling, Stop calling_, boomed over the speakers. I laughed at the coincidence and put my phone on vibrate just in case my mom called. After _Telephone_ went off, and _Vanilla Twilight _started playing.

"You wanna dance?" Ricky asked as he stood up. I smiled and stood up. He took my hand and we went to the middle of the dance floor. "Amy, I don't really know why I'm like this. All romantic and stuff. I used to laugh at guys like this. I don't know, just being with you though. It makes me see why guys go through all of this. Forget all of the crap I said earlier…I don't even know why I said that. Ames, I'm attracted to you and I want to be with you. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I want us to live in the present. When we talked on the bench, I had just got off the phone with Adrian, and she and I had talked about us. I apologized for what I had said to her, and for a second, I wanted to be with her, and that's why I said that we couldn't at that point, but I started thinking about things, and realized that Adrian is my past, and I want you, and no one else. So, do you want to be with me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Ricky, although I do agree with straightening things out with Ben and Adrian, I want to be with you…but I want to take it slow. Which means no sex…for a while" I said. He scrunched his face and I tapped his arm.

"Just kidding." He said smiling. He leaned down and he kissed me. "I think this will work out just fine." He said before placing another kiss on my lips. "Tastes like strawberry."

* * *

**Ok, readers. How was it? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Whatever it may be, just please review :) **


End file.
